


All Eyes on You

by Pugglemuggle



Series: Nurseydex Valentine's Collection - 2017 [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kegsters, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nursey is just.... really hot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Partying, Underage Drinking, William Poindexter is struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/pseuds/Pugglemuggle
Summary: Nursey can fuckingdance, and Dex wants to do more than just watch.





	All Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my annual February fic challenge, 14 Days of Valentine's, for the Day 13 prompt "Getting Frisky". It was originally posted on tumblr [here](http://pugglemuggle.tumblr.com/tagged/14-days-of-nurseydex). You can see the rest of the Nurseydex fics I wrote for this challenge [here](http://pugglemuggle.tumblr.com/post/156709746693/14-days-of-valentines-nurseydex-edition). 
> 
> I'm cross-posting this now because it looks like we're really closet to having 1,000 Nurseydex fics on AO3, and I wanted to help push us the rest of the way there. Congrats, guys! We did it!

Dex had thought that seeing Nursey at kegsters would get easier after they were dating, but he’d been so, so wrong.

Before they’d gotten together, watching Nursey sway and grind to the beat of the music had been torture. Nursey was off-limits, untouchable. All Dex could do was stare as the base pounded through the thin walls of the Haus, mimicking the frantic beating of his heart in his throat.

But now... Now they were dating. Now he was _allowed_ to touch. And it was still just as fucking infuriating, if not _more_ , because rather than having the huge insurmountable obstacle of unrequited feelings, the only thing stopping Dex was a roomful of people. If they’d been alone, he could be kissing Nursey within an inch of his life right now. Instead he was standing against the wall trying not to crush his can of Coors as he watched Nursey shake his ass to Shakira.

Dex wondered how drunk he would have to be to just say “fuck it” and abandon his reservations about excessive PDA. Probably pretty fucking drunk, he decided. No one outside the team knew that he and Nursey were together—or that Dex was gay, for that matter. Outing himself in front of half of Samwell’s athletic teams seemed like a really shitty idea.

So he stood, and he watched, and he suffered. He drank his Coors.

This was gearing up to be a long night.

“Yooo, Dex, what’s up?” said Ransom. Suddenly there was an arm over his shoulder and he was being roped into a conversation he honestly would rather not be having. “Your man is _killing_ it over there tonight, bro. Like, I’m pretty sure half the room wants to get in his pants.”

“Too bad,” Dex said flatly. “We’re monogamous.”

“I know, I know, I’m just saying,” Ransom said. “You’re a lucky dude, my man.”

He floated off, probably to find March.

Dex turned his gaze back over to Nursey, who was, for once, staring back. His hair was mussed from running his hands through it all night, and his face was flushed and sweaty. The sleeveless top he was wearing clung to his pecs and abs in a way that probably should’ve been illegal. Without looking away, Nursey grinned, waved, and stepped up onto their rickety makeshift beer pong table.

Fuck.

A chorus of cheers, cat calls, and wolf whistles burst up from the crowded living room as people began to gravitate towards where Nursey had apparently just decided to give a free show. He was running his hands down his face, his neck, his chest as he moved to the music, staring at _Dex,_ lipsyncing to _Dex_. He winked and jutted his hips forward. The crowd went wild.

Dex was fairly certain that within the next few minutes or so, he was either going to leave, grab Nursey off the table, or spontaneously combust. In the end, Nursey made the decision for him when he licked his lips and beckoned Dex towards him. It was way, way too much; Dex was definitely more than a little turned on by now. If he didn’t do something _right now_ , this party was not going to end well.

Before he’d fully taken stock of all his options, Dex was marching across the room, taking Nursey by the wrist, and pulling him down off the table. He heard a handful of disappointed noises throughout the room, but he ignored it.

“Yo, Dex!” said Nursey, struggling to regain his footing now that he wasn’t standing on the table. He had an easy smile on his face and his eyes were slightly unfocused and Dex wanted so, so badly just to kiss him. Instead he gripped Nursey’s wrist a little tighter and started leading him towards the stairs. “Hey, where are we going, Dexy?”

“The attic,” Dex replied.

“The attic?”

“Ransom and Holster wanted to talk with us.”

“Oh. But... I thought I saw Ransom—”

Before Nursey could stop to think it through, Dex dragged him up the stairs, across the second floor hallway, and onto the landing of the stairs leading up to the attic.

“Seriously, babe, what are we—”

Dex turned around and kissed him.

It was a rougher kiss than he meant it to be, but honestly he’d been watching Nursey dance like he was trying to seduce someone _all fucking night_. Sue him for being eager.

Thankfully for him, it didn’t take Nursey long to get with the program. Pretty soon he was gripping the back of Dex’s neck and pressing him against the wall. Nursey’s mouth moved slowly against Dex’s own, the pressure hot and wet. _God_. This was exactly what he needed. Dex licked a stripe across the seam of Nursey’s mouth, and Nursey’s lips parted, inviting him inside. The slide of tongue against tongue was enough to make Dex groan and cant his hips forward. Nursey sighed in response and pushed Dex even harder back against the wall.

“ _Fuck..._ Nursey,” Dex panted. “You know how fucking hard it was? To watch you dancing like that all night without doing _anything_? God.”

“I knew you were watching me,” Nursey gasped against Dex’s mouth, his warm breath ghosting across Dex’s cheek. “I knew. I could feel your eyes on me. _Fuck_ , that was so hot.”

“Why? You like people watching you?” Dex asked, trailing his lips along the sharp line of Nursey’s jaw to sear wet, open-mouthed kisses into his throat. Nursey whined.

“Yeah... but mostly I like _you_ watching, knowing that I can have that effect on you without even touching you, that I can... that I can make you feel that way in a crowded room and— _fuck, Dex._ ”

Dex nibbled a mark into Nursey’s collarbone, sucking hard enough to bruise. Nursey shuddered against him. His breath was coming in short gasps, each one slightly louder than the next. At the next bite Nursey jerked his hips forward, grinding against Dex’s own, and _shit_ , Nursey was hard. A wave of heat washed over him and settled in his gut. They were wearing _way_ too much fucking clothing for this.

“Has that Canadian flag always been there?” came a high voice from the stairs leading up to the second floor. Both Nursey and Dex froze.

“What, March? Oh, yeah. Yeah, it’s always been there,” said a deeper voice— _Ransom_. Fuck.

“Is it because you’re Canadian? Or....”

Dex and Nursey exchanged panicked looks. Technically, they weren’t making out in Ransom and Holster’s room, but they were close enough to the attic stairs that it probably looked like they had been. They had a very short silent argument with their eyes.

 _Upstairs_ , Nursey said.

 _Fuck no_ , Dex replied. He tilted his head away from the attic. _Chowder’s room_.

Nursey shook his head. _Bathroom_.

They didn’t waste any more time. With as much dexterity as they could manage while slightly inebriated, they attempted to quietly turn the corner to the bathroom. Unfortunately, they weren’t fast enough. Before they could even get halfway there they were running straight into Ransom and March.

“Oh. Hi you two,” March said amicably. Dex was suddenly and painfully aware of what they must have looked like right then—mussed hair, red-cheeked, swollen lips. Nursey tried to casually adjust himself in his pants to make his erection slightly less obvious, but he was only drawing more attention to himself.

“Hey guys...” Ransom said. He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at them. “Having fun?”

“Um,” Dex managed.

“...Yeah?” Nursey said. He and Dex exchanged looks.

“Well, don’t let us stop you,” March said with a wink, and honestly, _thank God for March_. “C’mon, Justin. Adam’s probably already up there waiting for us.”

_What?_

Seemingly oblivious to sheer weight of the information she’d just dropped, March then took Ransom’s arm and led him off towards the attic, leaving a shell-shocked Dex and Nursey in her wake.

“Holy...” Dex said. Nursey nodded in agreement. They stood at the landing for another few moments, just processing.

“You think...?” Nursey asked.

“I mean, what else...?”

“God, they’re really....”

Above their heads, a floorboard creaked.

“Let’s go back to my place?” Nursey suggested.

“Yeah. Let’s go. Now,” Dex agreed.

They raced down the stairs and back into the party. They didn’t want to risk overhearing anything else. Some things could never be unheard.


End file.
